


That Pocky Game

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Family time, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Pocky Game, batfamily, boys, pocky, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick has a box of Pocky and convinces Jason (quite easily) to play the Pocky Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Pocky Day 11/11 - I needed some Jason and Dick playing with Pocky.

It was family movie night, an event that Alfred had enforced so the boys could spend quality time together and learn to get along with one another. Tonight, the whole family had gathered back at the mansion for a delicious dinner cooked by their beloved butler and right after, the movie starts.

 

Dick was seated on the couch with Jason right next to him, satisfied from eating Alfred’s heart-warming home-cooked meal. He missed it and he really needed to make more effort to come back home.

 

“Where’s Tim and Damian?” Dick asked, noticing that Jason was the only other person with him in the theater room. They had claimed the love sofa, since Jason was complaining he wanted to sit next to Dick, side by side instead of in one of the single reclining chairs.

 

“Preparing snacks with Alfred. Bruce is…somewhere. They said they’ll be here soon,” Jason explained as he turned on the system, prepping the movie so they could start it as soon as the others come back.

 

Dick hummed and started fumbling with a box he had been holding onto. He pulled the little flap, opening the rectangular box and pulling out the packaged goodies.

 

“…What’s that?” Jason questioned, pointing at the item the boy wonder was holding.

 

“Pocky,” he simply replied and popped the bag open. He pulled out a biscuit looking thin stick, covered mostly with a pink frosting.

 

“A what?”

 

“Pocky. It’s a snack.” Dick placed the tip of the biscuit into his mouth and turned to face his boyfriend and bit down, breaking a piece into his mouth. “It’s good!”

 

“ _Okay._ We just ate though. How are you still hungry? Wait, why are those two brats even getting snacks right after dinner?” Jason questioned, eyes wide as he watched Dick nimble on his Pocky thing.

 

“There’s always room for dessert Jay. Also it’s cause it’s Pocky day!” He grinned and pulled out another to munch on.

 

“The fuck is _Pocky day_?”

 

“November 11th is Pocky day because eleven eleven. It’s a Japanese snack so the holiday originated there but it’s celebrated everywhere. It’s light and crunchy and sweet and so good. Try one!” Dick pointed one at Jason, waving it back and forth, gesturing for the younger male to take it from him.

 

“Yeah… no thanks.” Jason rejected the offering and Dick pouted.

 

“Aw come on Jay!”

 

“No Dickie. I’m good. I’m full.”

 

Dick groaned. “Fine.”

 

They both turned to face the huge screen, Dick watching as Jason pressed a few buttons to get to their movie of choice. The boy wonder continued to eat his snack, biting ever so slowly as he took it bite by bite.

 

“Hey Jay.”

 

“What?” Jason turned to face the older man and stared at him with a quizzical look. Dick had a mischievous grin on.

 

“Let’s play a game.” He then proceeded to place the tip of the long biscuit in between his lips.

 

“What? What game are we even playing?”

 

“Pocky game,” he mumbled and pulled it back out. “We start eating the Pocky from each end. The first person whose mouth comes off the Pocky loses! Or, if you get to the middle first you also lose.”

 

“What the fuck? How do you even win?”

 

“Good question. I don’t know. I guess the main goal is to hold it as close, like, almost kissing and see who stands off the longest?”

 

Jason’s eyes lit at the idea, suddenly interested in this strange game. “Doesn’t make much sense but okay. Let’s play.”

 

The boy wonder beamed brightly at the agreement. Once again, Dick placed the tip back into his mouth and tilted his head back slightly to look at Jason, blue eyes meeting green ones. The taller male grinned and matched Dick’s actions. They slowly moved forward, taking a small bite and then abruptly, there was a snap.

 

“Oh.” Jason mumbled, realizing that he had broken the biscuit. He moved the piece into his mouth and chewed it down, actually quite liking the taste.

 

“You bit too hard. You got to be gentler,” Dick explained, smirking a little.

 

“Whatever. Again.”

 

The boy wonder chuckled, watching Jason pull out the biscuit from the bag and put it in his mouth. He scooted closer to Dick so he was turned in his seat, legs touching his lover’s.

 

Dick moved in, placing his hands onto Jason’s thigh, gripping tenderly and he smiled as he bit the end. They took dawdling bites, moving in small increments as the distance between their lips shortened and the biscuit slowly disappearing. The first Robin reached the middle first and slipped up, accidentally biting down to hard and broke the treat.

 

“Aw!” He pouted, sad about his lost.

 

“Again,” Jason said, engrossed in this game.

 

His boyfriend laughed. “Okay.”

 

Third time should be a charm. Jason increased his pace, biting at a slightly faster speed then Dick. Their lips were so close to touching, just mere centimeters away and the Red Hood took a leap and closed the small distance, pressing their mouths together. He heard Dick yelp, palms pressing at his chest and trying to move away but Jason didn’t let him. He launched forward, cupping his cheeks and held him in place as he deepened the kiss, licking and biting at the older man’s lower lip.

 

“Jay…” Dick whimpered. “Stop…”

 

“Nope.” Jason ignored his lover’s weak pleas and pushed him down onto the couch, back flat against the cushion and the back of his head against the arm rest. The younger vigilante straddled the older male, kissing him over and over again, sucking at those luscious lips, turning them a slight red.

 

“Come on pretty bird, open your lips for me,” he whispered, voice husky and Dick shivered from how lust-filled Jason sounded.

 

“No Jason. Tim and Damian will be here… they’ll find out,” he breathed in a small voice.

 

“I’m fine with that and don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Jason said and slipped his fingers into Dick’s hair, playing with the silky raven strands. A small moan escaped from the boy wonder’s slightly parted lips. A bright pink colored his cheeks, blushing.

 

“…I’m not. I don’t want them to find out this way…” Dick grumbled.

 

“Just one more.” Jason pleaded but didn’t even wait for his response and he dove in for another kiss. It was supposed to be short, but he couldn’t stop himself; couldn’t detach him from tasting Dick who was delicious and sweet and tasted like strawberries.

 

Dick gasped when he felt a knee slither in between his thighs and Jason took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his warm heat. They made-out, completely forgetting about their surroundings as they were immersed in one another. Dick found his hands clutching onto the side of Jason’s sleeves, holding on tightly.

 

“Jay…” Dick moaned into the kiss.

 

“ _What are you doing Todd_?” They both heard a vicious snarl, could only guess who it was and quickly broke apart. Jason jumped back and distanced himself from Dick as the older man tried to compose himself, but no matter what they did, they couldn’t fix their swollen bright red lips and Dick’s tousled hair.

 

“Nothing!” Dick replied, trying to act innocent.

 

The current Robin narrowed his eyes, glaring furiously at the both of them, but mainly directed towards Jason. “I saw what I saw. You two were caught in the act and you’re not even in a relationship. Todd hasn’t even been courting Grayson!”

 

“Oh yes he has,” Tim replied, standing to Damian’s side holding a plate of fancy hors d’oeuvre, and smirked, totally amused. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed they’ve been dating.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Damian growled.

 

“Damian…” Dick started, a little terrified at having been found out. “I-I was going to tell you…”

 

“Grayson. Even if you told me I wouldn’t have approved. Todd isn’t worthy of you,” Damian barked back and Dick was about to respond to that but was interrupted.

 

“Let them be Damian.” A new voice popped into the conversation and all eyes were surprised to see Bruce.

 

“…What? You knew father?” Damian turned to face his father, eyes wide and round, full of surprise. “And you approve?!” He grumbled, more overly taken aback that Bruce would be okay with their relationship.

 

“Wait… you knew?” Dick asked, also shocked.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “He’s Batman. He knows everything. Even Tim knows and I’m sure Alfred does too. I guess only Demon Brat was the only one who couldn’t figure it out,” he snickered and earned an evil glare from the child.

 

“Todd!” Damian yelled and rushed towards the vigilante, jumping on top of him. Small little fists were pounding at him, actually hurting and Jason tried to stop his advances by holding him in a choke hold.

 

“Damian, Jason, _stop this instant_.” Bruce growled, using his authorative Batman voice.

 

The two froze and released their holds from one another; didn’t quite want to get lectured by Bruce. They separated and Damian went to his seat, and Tim and Bruce also sat down in theirs. They fell into a silence, neither uttering a single word. Alfred joined them and dimmed the lights as everyone settled into their seats and watched as the title of the movie, Lord of the Rings, came on screen.

 

Ignoring the family, Jason pressed himself close to Dick and slide his arm around his shoulders, pulling the man in close. Now that they were out in the open, they could cuddle as much as they wanted. He heard the first Robin sigh, content as he leaned his head, resting it on Jason’s shoulder.

 

“Told you it’d be fine.” The younger man whispered.

 

Dick hummed and pecked his cheek.

 

“Stop defiling Grayson!” Damian shouted, about to jump at Jason again but stopped when Bruce shot a Batglare at him.

 

“Damian, _behave._ ”

 

The younger Robin frowned, and sunk back into his seat, arms crossed over his chest. Jason snickered and Dick slapped him on the thigh. “Watch the movie.”

 

“I will. But we’re going to have to continue that game again after.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Perv...but okay.”

 

“Shut up you two! I’m trying to watch the movie!” This time, it was Tim yelling at them.

 

After that, everyone’s lips were sealed tight and they watched the three hour long movie in peace and quiet.


End file.
